How could this happen?
by lightningsfoal
Summary: Everyone is writing about people and pokemon meeting and finding each other. For my story I juiced it up by having a girls enemy fall in love with her and when his parents find out things go down hill. BIG TIME!


**Chapter 1**

My hair was in my eyes and the rain started to come down even harder. The thunder was so loud I thought that it might shake the earth. My hands where bleeding. I was breathing heavy. I couldn't go much longer but I had to. I had thousands more but I just couldn't do it. It was to much work."Whats a matter you afraid of us? Are you a chicken?" I didn't answer. " I see, your to scared because you know we'll beat you" " Shut Up" I yelled. I wasn't happy with them. The rain was making it hard to see. The only thing making it so I could see some was all the lightning." Come on are you a baby or something? Your not very good are you" I knew what they where trying to do but it wasn't going to work this time. " YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME SO BE QUITE" I screamed at the them. They just laughed. There had to be something I could do to beat them because I knew that I was losing. " Fine you win" I said ashamed of myself.

"Told you she wasn't worth it" I looked at the ground. My shirt was riped and my shoes where covered in mud. I had know clue what I should do next. They left. I didn't want to but I started to cry. I was in so much pain all I could do was stand there ashamed at myself for failing. " Its ok you tried your best" Said a little girl.I looked up. "Umm who are you?" I asked. " My names Mystery. But most people think of me as a little girl with no parents" "Well do you have parents?" "Yeah, but they care more about my brother than me" "Is he like your twin or something?" "No, he's my older brother. My parents like him better because he can fight" " What do your parents do?" " Oh umm I don't know if you want me to tell you" she said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about. Probably because it made her feel sad that her parents liked her brother better. I started on my way back to my house when she stopped me. "Wait. You don't want to go home people are waiting for you." "Huh?" I was confused. Why whould she say people where at my house? " Ok fine. I give in, my parents are the leaders of your enemies." "WHAT!" "Yeah I didn't want to tell you cause I thought that you wouldn't like me" " But if your parents are the leaders of my enemies then why would you tell that they where at my house?" "Because I don't want to be like them. What they do well to me its kinda stupid"

I thought for a moment. Then I relised she could be helpful. She could help me out by telling me what they are planing to do. I could acutally beat them. "Hey, so if you don't like your parents then are you going to help me?" " I was going to unlease you don't want me to" "Oh its fine I was just wondering what you where planing on doing if you didn't want to help your family" "Well, I was planing on helping you out and you know anying one else that my parents decide they don't like" She was right. Her parents didn't seem to like many people there had to be thousands of people that they didn't like." Your parents don't seem to like many people" " No, they mainly only like the people on their team even then they don't always like them" " Yeah, so if people are at my house then where am I suppose to go?" " Well you could go stay at hotel" "Ok" I didn't like hotels but if I had to then I guess I would.

"Wake up!Wake up!" Mystery was shaking me."W-W-What do you want""I made you breakfeast" "Huh" " I made you breakfeast" "Why?" " Because, I was being nice" "OK then" "Do you know nice is?" " NO da" "ha" I was starting to get annoyed with this girl. When I thought that she would help me i didn't relise she would be so annoying.

As I was walking to the town Mystery called "Look out" Thud I crashed into someone.I looked up. It was a boy but I'd never scene him before. "sorry"I said trying not to look embaresed."Its ok" He said. I thought I might have saw him look at Mystery like he knew her. "Well, bye" he said then he walked away. "Do you know him?" I asked Mystery. "Um yeah hes umm my brother" "He is then what do you think hes going to tell your parents?" "I don't know" " you better go and make sure you don't get into much trouble" " Yeah I probably should go" I kinda felt bad for her. I didn't want her to get in trouble because she wanted to help me.

"Hey Storm you wanna hang out?" I looked up it was just my friend Roxy. "Umm yeah sure" "cool where you wanna go?" "umm idk its up to you" "K lets go to that place in the woods we made like 4 years ago" "Im not even sure if thats still there" "Well you never know" On our way to the old tree house me and my friend made when we where younger I saw Mystery talking to the boy I crashed into earlier I think she said that he was her older brother.

"Please dont tell mom and dad" " why shouldn't I tell them?" Mystery bit her lip. "because I love you" He laughed "Right" "Demon please I dont want to get in trouble with them and they listen to you they don't listen to me though""Maybe if you weren't always helping there enimes then they would talk to you" In my appinyon he had a point. "Come on help me out" I walked over to see what actually was going on."Whats wrong?"I asked as if I didn't know that he was there. "Oh umm Storm meet my brother Demon. Demon meet Storm" "Hi"i said like I didn't know what he did. "Hi" he said back."So are you going to tell them?" "Not this time _**BUT**_ if I see helping out another of mom and dads enimes then I will tell them" "Ok" "What are you talking about?" "Umm well i was just asking Demon if he was going to tell my parents that I was helping you but he said he wouldn't" "Yeah but I serious." "I know"


End file.
